A Bower's Nest
by Lithium223
Summary: The Aerialbots are about to come of age and Fireflight wants Prowl for his first time and goes about wooing him in a very strange way.


I know it's been awhile since I've last update any of my stories. I've been in a rut so I thought trying some prompts would help me get out of it and hey it seems to be working.

This prompt is from tf rare pairing's weekly request, prowl/fireflight nesting

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Where's Fireflight?" Prowl asked Silverbolt. The Aerialbots were about to come of age. Soon their interfacing protocols would be active and like all fliers before them, enter their first heat cycle. It had been a week ago when Ratchet notified him of this and the Praxian's programming had demanded he keep the young fliers close.<p>

Since Praxians are descended from Seekers they carried some Seeker coding in them. And the Seeker coding inside the SIC was working hard to ensure that Prowl kept an extra optic on the aerials.

Interfacing could be a very pleasurable and stressful experience for mechlings. Especially if their partners were only in it for the conquest. He had to stop the others from taking advantage of the situation. Now that he thought about it, Prowl could name several mechs unsuitable for the virginal mechlings.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Powerglide, Cliffjumper, Jazz…

Prowl shuddered as his battle computer gave him a list of all the mechs it deemed unsuitable for the Aerialbots.

"Uh, Prowl are you alright," Prowl pulled himself away from his battle computer and returned his attention to the young commander.

"Yes" the SIC replied. "Now where's Fireflight?"

"Not to be rude, sir, but why do you want to know?" Silverbolt knew Prowl was only trying to help, but he wasn't sure he could explain his brother's strange behavior.

Prowl arched an optic bridge. "Because Skydive, Air Raid, and Slingshot are out flying and I know you're going to spend the day with Hot Spot. Fireflight is the only one not accounted for."

Silverbolt thought about coming up with an excuse for Fireflight. However, he got the feeling that Prowl would see right through it. Oh well, it had to come out sooner or later. With a quiet noise Silverbolt answered "Outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah. He's up in the caves in alongside the mountain."

Prowl frowned. That was illogical. "What is Fireflight doing up there?"

Silverbolt wings twitched nervously. "He's umm; he's making some kind of nest."

The silence that followed went on for an eternity. Silverbolt shuffled his feet, anxiety creeping in on him. Then the question problem popped in his processor; did Prowl crash?

A few more moments of quiet and the young commander began to panic. Oh Primus, he broke Prowl! Ratchet was going to chop him up and feed him to Grimlock! Silverbolt began to shake as he imagined his horrible fate, he nearly screamed when he heard Prowl's clear voice. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>Prowl walked on the trail up the mountain. Looking around, he kept trying to find the correct cave. Silverbolt had told him where to find Fireflight's cave, however the Aerial commander had forgotten to mention just how many caves there were in this area.<p>

Prowl sighed. He considered giving up. He probably had a colossal pile of reports to read back in his office and staying out here to search for Fireflight was only making the pile bigger. Turning around, Prowl noticed a sparkle from the corner of his optic. Turning back around, he could see the sun reflecting off the surface of something.

Moving towards the glint Prowl came to the mouth of the cave he had spent over an hour looking for. And what he saw inside made his jaw drop. At least he now knew what the sunlight was reflecting off of.

Now Prowl knew why Silverbolt was reluctant to tell him where Fireflight was. How does one explain that their brother had filled a cave full of, to put it bluntly, very shiny objects.

It was common knowledge among the Autobots that Fireflight liked shiny things. It never occurred to Prowl just how many shiny objects Fireflight possessed. All around the cave walls Prowl could see mirrors, pieces of broken glass, jewelry, and precious stones.

Staring at the wonders around him, Prowl entered the cave in search of the young jet. "Fireflight" Prowl called. Near the back of the cave came a yelp and a scurry of feet. Soon Fireflight appeared. As soon as Fireflight laid his optics on Prowl standing inside his cave he became flustered. This wasn't what he had planned.

"Prowl!" Fireflight exclaimed. "You're here why; you weren't supposed t to see this yet." The young mech began to wring his hands together.

Confusion wrote itself onto Prowl's features as he continued to take in the treasures lining the cave. "Fireflight how did you do all this?"

"With super glue I got from Wheeljack." The younger mech chirped as if that explained everything.

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Like I said, you weren't supposed to see it yet. I'm not finished."

"You did this…for me?" Prowl asked. Fireflight nodded his optics on the ground. "Why?"

"Ratchet told us that our interfacing protocols would activate soon and then my brothers and I started talking about who we would want for our first time. Then I got to thinking about how I could impress you and then I thought about when Bluestreak told me about this bird that builds nests and fills it with stuff to attract mates and then I thought if it could work for a bird, why couldn't it work for me...I couldn't weave sticks together like that bird did so I thought I'd use this cave….and so yeah." Fireflight broke off, feeling embarrassed and foolish.

Prowl didn't answer as his CPU began to process the information. Fireflight did this for him? It was hard to believe such a young and sweet mechling could want him. It was flattering though. It pleased the SIC and filled his spark with warmth that not everyone saw him as a cold and emotionless drone.

Fireflight was still staring at the ground nervously awaiting Prowl's reply. What if Prowl didn't like it or turned him down?

"Fireflight, look at me." Fireflight shyly lifted his optics and fearfully met the gaze of the elder. What would happen now?

"You really did this to impress me?" Prowl questioned, awe in his voice.

Fireflight nodded, too nervous to speak.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first?" Prowl asked gently.

"Yes" Fireflight replied weakly, fear and elation warring inside him. Prowl had asked if he wanted him, that meant he would say yes, though there was still a good chance he'd say no. The jet glanced back to the ground.

A soft smile spread across Prowl's features. "In that case I'm honored that you would choose me."

Fireflight's head shot up. He had to be dreaming. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're saying yes?"

Prowl chuckled. "I'm saying yes."

With a shout Fireflight threw himself at the older mech, tackling him to the cave floor. Prowl laughed as he fell, careful to keep his doorwings from being injured. The black and white hummed happily as the young jet purred, nuzzling him.


End file.
